Just Two Students!
by Funfiction92
Summary: The story of PC Walker and DS Dawson's previous relationship. Title is bad but was stuck for an idea. Not sure where this story is going, just going with the flow...
1. Sneaking Out

Just Two Students.

_My second fan fiction, this is a story about the relationship of Rob Walker and Rachel Dawson whilst they are at staff training college. I attempted to research Police training during the 50s/60s but couldn't find out very much so I decided to just write what I felt like. I hope you enjoy, I'm not really sure where this story is going, I'm just going to write and see what happens! I don't own 'Heartbeat' or any of the associated characters. _

Chapter One: Sneaking Out.

The bell rung on nineteen year old Rachel Dawson's little silver alarm clock, she leant across and turned it off before it had the chance to wake anyone else, she turned on her bedside lamp and hopped out of bed. She grabbed her purple fluffy dressing gown off the back of her bedroom door and put it on; she stuffed her feet into her white canvas trainers before grabbing her torch which was hidden behind a pile of text books. She turned off her lamp and made her way over to the door of her tiny bedroom. She opened the door and tiptoed out into the silent corridor. The moon light shining through the window was illuminating the old grandfather clock at the end of the hall way, 10.45 pm. She made her way down the various stair cases until she reached the ground floor. She crouched down and felt for the bolt on the bottom of the door she slid it across before standing up and doing the same with the upper bolt. She stepped out into the brisk night and turned on her torch shining it around to make sure that nobody else was lurking about before making her way across the large courtyard to the male officers' dorm building. This was becoming a regular night out for Rachel in the 3 months since she had began her relationship with Robert, she would get into bed at 9pm at the set curfew and then set her alarm for 10.40, she would then sneak out to the men's dorm where she would meet Rob, they would spend the night together, getting up to well... you know what, or depending on what time of the month it was they would just talk and get to know each other. Then at about 4.30 she would sneak back over to her own building and get back into bed ready for the 6.00 am wake up call.

Rachel had never felt this way about a boy before, Rob was twenty one, two years older than her, but with him she felt safe and protected, he seemed to genuinely love her and wasn't just after one thing. She'd slept with other boys before, several in fact, a couple from the boys school that had been situated round the corner from her girls high school and one she had met whilst on a camping trip with her friend Suzanne, at the time she thought that she loved them however each time she soon realised it was nothing more than a teenage crush, a brief infatuation that ended almost as soon as it started. But with Rob she knew that this was different. He made her feel like that there was nobody else in this world but the two of them when they were together.

Rob Walker sat in the porch to the dorm building waiting for Rachel, these nights had quickly become the highlight of his week, partly because he just loved spending time with Rachel and partly because of the adrenaline generated sneaking around trying not to get caught. A couple of weeks ago, Rob had tried to sneak over to the girls dorm unfortunately the combination of Rob's clumsiness and the darkness resulted in him being caught before he'd even left the main corridor after he had knocked down a shelf with training equipment which was stored in there. In a flustered panic Rob had claimed that he had been going out to walk a dog, which just doubled his punishment, extra physical training sessions each afternoon for a week; an hour and a half solid running after the normal college day had ended at 4.30 and an earlier bed time curfew to 8.30 for two weeks for insolence. After that they had decided that it was just easier for Rachel to visit him. Partly because there was far less females at the college, meaning less people in the dorm building that could catch her sneaking out.

Rob spotted Rachel making her way across the court yard, torch light guiding her way. His heart began to beat faster. He loved Rachel he really did. She was the youngest in the first year of the police training college; however she was easily the cleverest. Work that could take him an entire week Rachel could complete in about an hour, when investigating simulated crimes everyone wanted to be paired up with Rachel, she could get to the bottom of things quicker than anyone else he knew with the most solid reasoning. It was obvious that Rachel was going to get far in her career as a police officer. Rob just hoped that he would be able to match her and not get left behind...


	2. The Day After The Night Before

Chapter Two: The Day After The Night Before:

Rob sat at the back of his law class desperately trying to stay awake. He constantly found himself drawn to watching Rachel head bent down fountain pen flying over the lines of her exercise book. How could she be so alert after the night before? He looked down at the two and a half sorry lines written on the page in front of him, smudged where his arm had slipped as he'd tried to prop up his head, all the late nights of fun had began to take its toll on Rob, he knew his standard of work had begun to slip, as of yet none of his lecturers had really noticed the decline in quality, but he knew that before time they would and then he'd be in trouble. He loved Rachel he truly did but she was wearing him out yet it seemed to have very little affect on her, this worried Rob slightly, was she not putting in as much effort as he was? Yet she was wonderful in bed – maybe it was him that was bad, maybe Rachel thought this as well. Maybe it was too good to be true. Rob felt deep down that Rachel was far too good for him yet it didn't seem to bother her, he knew he'd found something special in Rachel Dawson.


	3. Girl Talk

Chapter 3: Girl Talk:

Rachel sat on her bed with her friend Louise, she wouldn't have exactly described her as a best friend, they seemed to have very little in common, however the girls at the college was significantly outnumbered by the boys and she felt that Louise was easily the most approachable whilst many of the other girls had divided themselves of into little cliques that were not easily accessible to anybody not within them. Louise was a very petite girl with mousy brown hair, she didn't really say a lot in classes and seemed to struggle with the work, Rachel often wondered why Louise had chosen a career in the police force, it seemed to hold very little interest with her and she spent most the lessons moaning, however she was good to chat to and seemed loyal enough. The two girls sat in silence flicking through their text books and making notes on in Louise's case doodling stars and writing down the odd word.

'Rachel?' she said suddenly. Rachel glanced up;

'Yes?'

'How many boys have you slept with?' Louise asked. Rachel was startled by the sudden unexpected question.

'Why?'

'I'm just interested, that's all, how many?' Rachel hesitated and blushed slightly.

'Umm... four she said' before lowering her head and speeding up her writing.

'FOUR? Jesus Christ' said Louise.

'Why how many have you slept with then?' Rachel asked slightly snappily.

'Well, none, I was kind of hoping that you hadn't either and then I wouldn't be the only one, have you slept with anyone from here?'

'I might have done' said Rachel nervously, she and Rob had never made it public about their relationship, they had felt it would be easier for them if nobody else knew. She knew that the lecturers wouldn't approve of any distractions from their training.

'Go on, you can tell me!' said Louise

'I could, but I don't want to'

'Please, I promise I won't tell anyone, I thought we were friends' Louise whined. Rachel looked at her, she felt she could trust her.

'Well, he's in our class, its Robert Walker and well... I think I'm in love with him. '

The next morning, Rachel and Louise were walking across the court yard to the canteen building. Rob spotted them as he walked down the stairs the dorm building, he quickly opened the window and called out;

'Hey! Rachel wait for me!', Louise looked up and smirked;

'I leave you two to it,' she said 'I'll see you in a bit' and strode ahead. Rachel walked over to the entrance to the dorm room and waited for Rob, when he came out she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him round the corner, no one else was around, Rob pushed her against the wall and kissed her, his hand playing with her long curly hair;

'Oh Rob, I missed you so much last night' said Rachel putting her arms around his neck,

'Oh me too Rachel me too, we'll meet tonight' he said 'but now let's go get some breakfast. '


End file.
